Born to Lay Dragons
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: An encounter with the World Eater has an outcome the Dragonborn never expected. Her destiny changes, and Skyrim will face a new Dragonborn. Contains several lemons, PwP, other warnings vary.


I got this idea from tiger-dude9, a really good friend of mine ^^ This will basically be a series of lemons with the Dragonborn. Be aware these will be generally PwP with some slight OCC, but nothing way too major. I hope this gets some attention, and I hope you enjoy!

Skyrim and all its characters belong to Bathesda and any others who happen to own it, but I'm not one of them obviously.

* * *

><p>It wasn't complete luck or chance that he was there. Upon the rocks watching her, mocking her with his presence he sat, having come out of wherever he had been hiding. The twin moons were rising and he seemed to dissolve into the night but the unmistakable shape of his almost-demonic body soaring through the night sky. All of Nirn shook under him, the World Eater.<p>

She had no recollection of time; the battle seemed to go on forever, and now she wondered if Alduin came back to take her out in one swift stroke to simply get her out of the way.

Areas of her skin were covered in blackened burns from his blazing breath and her body cried out in agony at it. Her sword was slipping from her hands and it was getting harder to concentrate on the area around her.

Alduin would parish. Divines damn her if she failed.

The loud thunderous roar of the dragon pounded relentlessly against her ears, stabbing into the damaged areas of her skin. She had casted the cooling restoration spell before and that gave back some of her energy. Her iron armor was increasingly uncomfortable the further she went, but she fought it all off; the exhaustion, the pain filling her.

The Dragonborn heard the voice of Alduin booming in the Skyrim sky but she didn't hear him. Her eardrums throbbed like a hammer was pounding against her head. She was wet in some areas and she could not tell if it was blood. Alduin hovered in the sky, his wings beating the air into thick gusts of wind. She wouldn't be knocked down by him; she wouldn't give up to the vile dragon. She could see the smugness, the arrogance he so detestably accused her of in his eyes.

"You will fall to my Thu'um, _Dovahkiin!_" roared the massive dragon Alduin.

She summoned every ounce of power she could muster effort

When the Nord-born shout hit the black dragon his entire flight path went erratic; he rolled forward in mid air, his wings beating the air violently as he tried to straighten himself out. She watched him, her eyes locked on the dragon as she tried to keep up with him. She couldn't let him get away.

"Your efforts are in vain, Dovahkiin!" He shouted, his voice threatening. He was clearly fighting the effects of the shout but he was quickly losing elevation. Attempting to shake the shout off he thrashed around in the sky but much to her reprieve he was not successful. Alduin's roar rumbled through the air as he barreled out of control and took an immediate dip, plummeting towards the mountain. In an instant he disappeared into the mass of rocks with an impact that shook the earth; she fell off her feet, almost hitting the back of her head on the ground.

"Divines…" she grumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she struggled to her feet, a burn on her leg rubbing against her armor and filling her with momentary pain. There was no harsh flapping of dragon wings or the sound of a Thu'um being shouted. Her only guess was Alduin landed and was luring her into a trap; a trap he knew she could not resist falling into. She hated to admit that.

The great dragon was nowhere to be found.

Splintered trees and shattered rock formations scattered the only path she could find to where he had fallen. It came to a stop at the mouth of a large cave. Was he in there? He could be waiting for her, laying in wait to strike when she got close enough. The retaliation never came. She peered inside the cave, staring into the deep blackness through hazy vision. Her eyes burned, watering from the sunlight alone.

This was a bad idea she told herself, but didn't stop herself from slowly and cautiously trekking inside the cave. She couldn't see a single thing but was too afraid to cast a Candlelight spell to light her way. The first thing that caught her attention was a thick musky odor permeating from the cavern. The scent made her feel warm and a little itchy all over; a sensation she did not like.

The deep, loud breathing caught her attention. In the dark she could make out the outline of something big barely moving. Was that him? It couldn't possibly be anyone else. Her sword in hand, she held it up to defend herself or attack with the strength she had remaining.

"Well played, Dovahkiin…" the voice was so deep and rumbled the cave walls. It sounded rough and hoarse. By the sound of it, he was more than likely injured from the fall. He started to laugh no matter what his fate had been. "Even with that Thu'um, the one they call, 'Dragonrend', you still cannot best me…"

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the crumpled dragon on the cave floor. His wing was in an unnatural position. He looked like he was alright but the smell of blood was heavy in the air. He breathed deeply and gave a harsh cough, which was followed by an aggressive growl.

"And you've been trapped, World Eater…" she didn't know what he was trying to pull but she wasn't buying it. He was faking, that's all there was too it. A dragon as powerful as Alduin, the firstborn of the highest Divine Akatosh couldn't be harmed so easily like that. Could he? She stood there, the large dragon staring into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking and that made him give a reverberating chuckle.

"Then what are you waiting for? Strike me down, _Dovahkiin_." He was not afraid; she could hear it in his voice. There was only a mirth that sounded strange on his tongue; like he was somehow certain she would not kill him.

The World Eater was weakened by the Shout. He was exposed, open to attack. She would be a fool to turn away from the moment. She approached him and he lifted his head like he was going to breathe an inferno on her, but a deep purr rumbled from his throat.

"Do you have the Ahkrin, Joor? The courage to strike me?" His eyes stayed locked on hers in a glare that cut through the fiber of her being. She wasn't afraid, but could she really say that was true? Here was Alduin, a dragon much more powerful than herself, just giving her to the chance to end him. She didn't trust it, but the glint she saw in his eyes suggested his injury was real. Her sword rose up; she was only a few feet from her.

Alduin looked away for only a moment to shift his position, unfurling and stretching out his broken wing, smearing blood on the cave floor. His snarls made her muscles tighten in certain areas. The dragon blood in her veins boiled, rushing through her pumping heart. He did not move or attempted to attack. His pupils dilated as he stared her down, red eyes blazing with fire. He bore his sharp fangs in a harsh growl, snarling like a rabid beast.

"I am krent, broken, but can you krii a Hokoron unable to defend himself?" The mocking in his voice, the challenge he undeniably gave her was insulting. She grinded her teeth, her hand clenched on the hilt of her sword.

"This is where you will fall, Alduin…" she spoke scornfully of him, but deep in the pit of her stomach something was getting to her. He deserved no remorse; only death. But the closer she came to the dragon her legs started to wobble as if a terrible infliction just suddenly hit her. She couldn't take that glare in his eyes.

"You are sahlo, Dovahkiin. You will be the one to fall…" The timbre of his voice lowered to a low growl. He scraped at the cave floor to turn her way.

She was small and insignificant compared to the dark dragon. She felt disgusted, sick to her stomach as he stared her down this way. His hot breath bellowed on her face, blowing up a rancid cloud of steam around her. He tilted his neck upward and looked down on her, his massive wings unfurling as much as he could get to fill the cave.

"Only your Dovah sos, your dragon blood, connects us as brethren, but you are nothing but a sahlo joor." She couldn't find the right words to say to him; her whole body was heated, from anger and something she couldn't explain or pinpoint. Alduin stood over her, the pain from his wing showing in his otherwise malevolent eyes. She didn't let her guard down but she told herself over and over in her mind, screaming at herself to attack him. What was holding her back?

"I am…not your brethren Alduin…" she spat at him, grabbing at her arm to squeeze out the pain. Finally she fell to one knee and gazed up at Alduin. The thought of him winning over her just like that made her stomach churn. The pool of Alduin's dark dragon blood trickled and expanded so close to her; her hand was only inches away. The salty smell filled her nostrils when she breathed in. The blood of Alduin, blood not unlike hers. She took her heavy iron helmet off, her sweat-matted hair pressed against the back of her neck.

Alduin was a dragon who wouldn't be hurt so easily; but Dragonrend was powerful. Powerful enough to injure him like it did? Now it seemed she had nowhere to turn to. All the Nord warrior could do was stand her ground.

"The blood of the dragons pumps through you Dovahkiin…" Alduin moved his wings, craning his neck down to her level. "I can smell the Dovah within you…"

She struggled to stand up. If he wanted to kill her he would've done it by now. That was an obvious fact, even as she stood here weakened by their fight. Her legs shook as she raised her sword only to cry out in excruciating pain, dropping her sword. Then it felt like a mountain hit her in the stomach as she fell on her back, hit by Alduin's wing. She couldn't say anything if she wanted to after that. The Dragonborn coughed and sputtered, immediately feeling for her sword which was nowhere to be found.

His eyes shined like the twin moons of Nirn as he lumbered over her, wings on either side of her. His breath was hot and caused her to sweat nervously. She puffed out her chest and drew in a deep breath. "Fus ro DAH!"

The shout blasted in Alduin's face. It sent him back a foot or so but he acted like nothing even happened.

"Pathetic…" his wing pressed down hard enough to break the Nord. She whimpered in pain, glaring up at the massive dragon. It was always funny to her that Alduin was the one who saved her from the chopping block at Helgen, and here he was smashing her under his weight. "Paarthurnax was always a fool. Ok Morah nau Thu'um got him on so far. Nuz, he cast aside the desires that plague the Dovah…"

The gritting voice of his grabbed hold like a tight fist and never let go. It made her blood boil in a way that didn't resemble anger or hatred. The heels of her boots scraped at the dirt as his mouth was dangerously close to touching her. His nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths. She carried mixtures of blood, sweat, dirt, and other aromas that happened to cling to her. But he smelled the Dovah in her; one could say she was a dragon in the body of a mortal.

She did not understand what he was doing; death had not come to her yet she could not be sure if Alduin was playing a game with her mind or simply toying around before devouring her. His maw opened up before her and the rows of sharp fangs were so close to coming down upon her. Why wasn't she afraid? Alduin couldn't frighten her, but she still felt a series of terror come over her mind as his teeth grazed over her body. The fabric of her armor caught and tore in a few places but she could care less about that at this moment.

Alduin stared down at her for the longest of time. No words were exchanged, just the constant stare into the eyes of the Dragonborn. He could see her fear. The fear that she saved only for him. To her most dragons were loathsome and blasphemous creatures, but Alduin was a different story. Not only could he fill her with a fear in an instant like, but he brought out unusual feelings from deep within her.

It only now occurred to the Dragonborn the anomalous and somehow familiar scent she picked up outside the cave had gotten much stronger. Her inner soul recognized the smell and embraced it. She gazed up at Alduin, her still-glaring eyes reflecting that back to him. Alduin knew it was taking effect on her. There she was, the true Dragonborn; the dragon within the warrior.

"Do not resist, _Dovahkiin_…" his whispering rasp came out low and deep and made goosebumps prickle across her skin; it had more affect on her than before and she let out an audible panting sound to show for it. She wanted her armor off; it was getting so hot from the smell and his body heat she was sweating profusely. It was like she was being controlled; she wanted to get away, as far away as possible from Alduin, but she couldn't. She didn't want to; her loins were aching for him and the desire to mate…was taking hold.

Alduin lowered his head to her armor, clasped his teeth around her bodice and tore it off with one swift pull like it was made of paper. The air hit and made the Dragonborn shiver in what remained of her clothing that covered little of her, her nipples perking a bit. He tossed her destroyed armor to the side and examined her the way one would examine a precious stone for impurities. And he saw none in this jewel.

With her armor gone Alduin was free to press his snout to her sweaty bare skin and inhale her scent deeply. The mixed aroma of fragile mortal and strong dragoness made Alduin let out a deep sexually excited murr. His blood quickly rushed to that one particular spot as his carnal instincts took hold of him.

"Dovahkiin…Vahdin…" His whisper came out with the force of a shout and shook the cave walls. His tongue slid over and between her breasts, curling over the plump mounds.

She found herself unable to move under the big dragon. Every inch of her was so hot and bothered she could hardly stand it. It was numbing just laying here but it was possible one move that he didn't like would send Alduin into frenzy; an untamed lust driven rage.

Beneath his scaly belly his prominent length stood out of its sheath at full attention. The first thing that went through her mind was that it wasn't going to fit easily; not willingly at least. Just taking in how thick it was at the base and tapered off into a thin and pointed head, covered in small ridges by the looks of it, made her want to take every inch of it in.

His wings came down by her sides as if to shield her from the rest of the world. Alduin came closer to her and edged the tip against her groin.

Her back arched from the feel of it, and she saw him looking at her. His deep eyes never changed their expression; he made it very clear that she was his and he had all the control over her, and he didn't need to say a single word. The gaze froze her, like it could turn her to stone…

Alduin pressed harder and edged his tip inside her, and being a virgin she winced sharply and whimpered in pain. He could practically kill her with his member, it was so big, but deep in the pit of her stomach the knot forming there told her she could; she didn't fear the pain, and that shocked her.

The Dragonborn couldn't stay still; she was burning with energy, her heart pounding so fast in her chest. As if to tease her on purpose Alduin stroked her front, the tip softer than the rest of the thick length, which brought a frustrated lust-filled moan out of the Nord. Alduin could smell the animalistic tension that aroused him so much from her.

She struggled to sit up as much as she could, lifting her hips to lure him in but Alduin had different plans for her. She wouldn't leave this cave a hero…

He growled in amusement when he heard her whimper when he pulled his length away from her. She wanted it, and he would take her like the dragoness she was. The large dark grey dragon moved his wings in and grabbed her by her slender smooth-skinned waist and moved her over on all fours in the appropriate position. His large form lumbered over her as he held her in place on the ground with the ends of his wings, doing it almost clumsily but holding on firmly. Her spine stiffened and she was at his full mercy; this was it, the position. It felt…right.

"You're mine, _Dovahkiin_…" Alduin hissed. With his deep breaths the warm scales of his stomach pressed on her back.

His member slid under her stomach, throbbing against her skin. The Dragonborn's skin crawled and she practically screamed; just feeling it drove her mad. She needed to have it inside her; all of it, all Alduin could get in. Her fingers dug into the cave floor as Alduin thrust his pelvis forward and stabbed into her. Just a few inches in, he felt resistance but that would not stop him. He pushed harder and took her in an instant, the woman under him crying out as he broke through her virginity.

The dragon murred, whether in delight or amusement she could not tell but it rumbled from him like a thunderstorm. Not able to wait any longer Alduin pushed hard into her through any resistance set up, whether she could take it or not. She let out a loud cry as he sunk into her, and had it not been for the juices dripping from her stretching sex it might not have ended well for her.

"A-Alduin!" The Dragonborn shouted, loud enough to shake the cave as the dragon on top of her mated her like she was a full-blown dragon.

With little room for her to move Alduin was free to go at the pace he desired. He held her down against the ground and delved so deep into the tight tunnel, and the more he moved the more aroused she seemed to get; he felt her get wetter and wetter, his growling elevating as his chest puffed out in a prideful way.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? This being her first time she had nothing to compare it too, but she had nothing to complain about. She screamed and cried out, shouting her pleasure to the dragon. Alduin dug his claws into her sides and stomach, blowing out hot air. His thrusts were violent, unrelenting and forceful as he got lost in the ecstasy of moving through her hot slick tunnel. By the Divines it was so long since he had a female like this; she felt godly, no female could make him feel like this.

Her nerves sparked with pleasure, shooting in a barrage of wave after wave. The ridges that she noted on his length were doing this; there was no doubt about it. Her hands went up and grabbed onto his claws, squeezing with more strength than any other mortal could.

She got so close, crying out the dragon's name as he stimulated every inch he could reach. Alduin grinded his powerful fangs and slammed his tail on the ground, sliding in close to the very base, spreading her so wide open. It was nothing but ecstasy as the Dragonborn drew close to falling into an intense orgasm, which she reached so much faster than she thought she would.

Alduin felt his length clenched in the wet velvety vice of her mortal human body, clenching around every ridge and bump to which she could feel every detail of the dragon inside her. If he could smile he would have, and would have done it so brightly and out of purr sexual amusement. The black dragon suddenly pulled her off the ground and into a standing position by balancing himself on his back legs. The Nordic woman screamed as Alduin's hips rocked back and forth with violent thrusts, trembling in the hold of the mighty dragon.

"Alduin!" The name was rasped, filled with her pain and pleasure. A deep murr of satisfaction rolled out of him. He had her, and she would be like a slave to him.

She couldn't handle it; it was just too much to handle all at once. The Dragonborn collapsed into orgasm, her succulent juices washing over the thick length plowing so deep in her. Holding her in a possessive hold Alduin held in for a few short moments. Riding her orgasm Alduin thrust his pelvis on the human with enough force to shatter her bones. His gusting breath blew out the dirt on the cave floor, her vision began to blur more and more.

Grunting and growling, Alduin's pleasure reached its peak. Everything seemed to go blank for when he reached his climax. A loud shout tore through her throat as he held it in and thick hot fluids gushed in rapid torrents. She could feel the divine essence of Akatosh's first-born son. It felt godly, like nothing she ever felt before.

Alduin reared back his head and roared in pure carnal lust, growling fiercely as his climax flowed, stream after thick stream pumping in her. She couldn't stop moaning, her legs threatening to give out on her. Whether or not this would seriously injure her didn't worry her, but the fact that this felt so natural made her…worried? She couldn't exactly point it out but she felt like she could spread her powerful wings and soar through the skies of Skyrim; she felt like a Dovah, a true dragon.

He was still buried inside her, growling dominantly. His orgasm lasted for a long while, almost an eternity for the Dragonborn. She was filled to full capacity and the rest of his dragon seed that couldn't find room to settle dripped heavily from her stretched opening, forming a steaming puddle beneath her feet. She couldn't think straight, her mind was all over the place. When her eyes met with those of Alduin, it came back to her.

"We are joined, Dovahkiin…" Alduin did not take his eyes off her, nor did the Dragonborn. His breath was slow and deep.

She couldn't break away even if she so desperately wanted to; it was like he had her under a spell. But she felt so sore, the fatigue finally taking its toll on her and Alduin knew it. "Let…me go…" her voice was weakened and hoarse, her whole person aching with exhaustion.

Alduin just purred. He craned his neck down, his nostrils just inches from her. He drew in a long deep breath and shouted. She did not recognize the words but it hit her like the Unrelenting Force Thu'um. All of a sudden she felt so tired and very warm, not to mention her skin started to prickle, tingling all over. This sensation…she felt like she was melting into onto the cave floor.

"You're mine, bound to me Dovahkiin." His voice shrank to a whisper. "My slave…"

The words barely registered. She was so drained of her energy, unable to do anything else. Slowly Alduin pulled her off with a harsh grunt, sliding out as easily as he went in. She shivered violently as the panting dragon lord set her down, his hot breath washing over his mate. His eyes were upon her for some time, before he trudged to the mouth of the cave.

"Dovah Aar, Mahfaeraak…" He spoke these words before he flew out of the cave into the heavens of Skyrim. They were jumbled. She fell asleep without another thought, but she knew something had changed…deep within her dragon spirit, it seeped into the very blood pumping through her veins.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, I really, really would appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
